


Hold

by PhilistiniPhagottini



Series: Cuddled Up [7]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Fluff, Morning Cuddles, Other, Rain, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27261412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilistiniPhagottini/pseuds/PhilistiniPhagottini
Summary: Shark holds you during a thunderstorm.
Relationships: Kamishiro Ryouga/Reader
Series: Cuddled Up [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926802
Kudos: 7





	Hold

**Author's Note:**

> 100 stories. Yeet

Shark was stirred awake by the sound of rain hitting his bedroom windows. It was light at first but as his eyes cracked open, the rain slowly got heavier. He could hear a faint rumble in the distance, signalling that thunder was close by. The world outside flashed with a blinding light as lightning streaked across the skies before everything was plunged back into darkness. 

Shark shifted in his position; careful not to jostle you as he held your sleeping form. You slept soundly next to him; head placed on his chest as you cuddled against his side. A smile tilted his lips as he brushed a few strands of hair off your forehead and tucked them behind your ear. Your nose twitched in response but you do not stir awake from the touch. You were incredibly warm and he found himself huddling closer to you under the covers, slipping an arm around your waist to pull you closer to his side. 

Shark continued to gently stroke your hair, watching the raging storm outside from the comfort of his bed. The skies were grey, rain pouring down by the bucket loads as lightning broke through the dark clouds. Watching thunderstorms had an oddly calming effect on him. His eyes flicked back to your sleeping figure as you pressed your head further against his chest. You mumbled something incoherent under your breath, your fingers briefly pulling at his night shirt before you relax again. Shark thought you looked cute while you slept, a smile tugging at his lips as warmth tingled through his system. He brushed his lips against your forehead, his eyes slipping close as the sounds from the storm filled his ears. He intended to go back to sleep, enveloped by your warm embrace. 

That was until a loud clap of thunder boomed across the skies. It was ear piercing, the sound reverberating through his bones and causing him to jolt awake once more. His eyes snapped open when he heard you shriek and jump in his hold. You were rudely awoken by the angry roar of thunder, your brain scrambling as your flight response kicked in. You jumped further into Shark's embrace, wrapping your arms around his neck as you clung to him. 

"Ryouga" you whined in his ear. 

It felt like your heart was in your throat as your pulse raced frantically in your ears. You were confused and scared; the thunder having startled you out of your peaceful dreams. Shark carded his fingers through your hair, massaging the back of your scalp as he whispered soothingly in your ear. 

"It's alright. I’m right here."

He pulled back briefly to look at your face to see tears pricking the corners of your eyes. He sighed quietly under his breath, his thumbs swiping under your eyes to rub away your unshed tears.

"Don't tell me a little thunder has you scared" he lightly teased.

You puffed your cheeks out at him as you pouted, your brows pinching together as your bottom lip sticks out. Shark snickered softly as he pinched your cheek, causing you to make a disgruntled noise in the back of your throat.

"Stop" you protested. 

You wriggled in his grip but you were both quietly laughing. Shark rubbed the spot where he pinched you before his fingers curled around your chin to tilt your head. You leaned up as he pressed forward, brushing his lips against yours in a brief kiss. You part and rest your head back against his chest, his soothing heartbeat helping to calm your raging thoughts. You rubbed the sleep from your eyes, stifling a yawn behind your hand as you gazed out the window. Rain continued to pelt down outside, making a loud racket as it hit the tin roof.

"It's really pissing it down out there" you slurred, voice still thick with sleep.

Shark hummed. "That's one way of putting it."

You heard thunder rumbling again but this time it was a lot more tame than the last bout. Shark slipped his fingers into your hair again, massaging your head as you both watched the storm in silence for a few long minutes. 

"Think it'll rain all day?" you questioned.

"I suppose" Shark mused. "Why do you ask?"

A smile wormed its way onto your face as you turned your head to look up at him, resting your chin on his chest. You squeezed his waist as your eyes sparkled.

"It's the perfect excuse to sleep in some more."


End file.
